Happy Ever After
by vickyjona
Summary: Kevin and Tess meet again after the promicin threat has been eradicated and finally get married.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Ever After

Summary

"Kevin and Tess meet again after the promicin threat has been eradicated and finally get married."

Disclaimer: My first shot at writing fanfiction, but the characters are not mine. Takes place the last time we see Kevin and Tess at the elevator where she leaves to visit her grandniece.

Tess was nervous. After spending a year away from Kevin at her grandniece, she had finally gotten word from him that the promicin threat had been contained and he had perfected the test. She was on a train back to Seattle. It felt so good so hear his voice. "I will be waiting for you at King Street Station", he said softly. Tess could hear in his voice that Kevin had been missing her and the love that was there. It was late at night and the lights of the city came into view. Flashes passed before her eyes and Tess recalled memories they had made together especially that last kiss that meant everything even though they didn't say a word. During her time away, she had had time to reflect and Tess concluded that Kevin was her soulmate and she couldn't imagine her life without him. In a way they saved each other. First, Tess had saved Kevin without her knowing by building the tower and he had saved her by calling Shawn to heal her. Tess would forever be eternally grateful for that. But her thoughts went further: Tess realized that she wanted to take things further and by listening to the sound of train hitting the tracks she knew she wanted to become his wife.

The train was approaching the station, just about one more mile to go. Tess could feel her heart beating in anticipation. It wouldn't be long now until she would see Kevin again. The train was hissing as it entered the station and came to a halt. Tess grabbed her suitcase and got off the train. She looked around, first to the right then left and at the end of platform there Kevin stood in the flesh. Tess felt her heart skip a beat and before she knew she was running toward him and fell into his arms, she had missed him so much. Tears were streaming down her face, she was crying, and she could feel the anticipation subsiding. Kevin looked at Tess tenderly and wiped a tear off her cheek. She kissed the palm of his hand and then Kevin kissed her deeply. For a while they just stood there forgetting everything around them. He took her suitcase and brought Tess home, walking in silence, holding hands.

The day-to-day routine quickly set in again and Kevin and Tess resumed their life as it was before. Kevin would never attempt to make to first move to take their relationship to the next level, he would wait patiently until she was ready, no matter how long it would take. There was the occasional hug and kiss and Tess knew that it was up to her to show him that she wanted more. The day came that Tess felt the power within herself to ask the question of all questions. On that memorable morning, shortly after breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, Tess was leaning against the door simply watching Kevin for a while working. It took him a while to notice her. He looked up from his work in a way she had seen a million times before, love, disbelief at her love for him and sadness. After a long pause Tess said firmly: "I want to marry you, Kevin, I want you to become my husband. Please say yes." She felt her eyes filling with tears, afraid of his reaction and of her own courage. Kevin looked at her in shock but wonder at the same time, he still couldn't believe that Tess would choose him over anyone else. There was a long moment of silence, one that seemed to go on forever. Their eyes locked and Kevin realized that this was it. There was no turning back from it now. He got up from his chair, wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her with a passion he had never felt before. "Oh, Tess, yes, I do."

It was on a warm sunny day in mid-October that friends and family were invited to celebrate the marriage of Kevin Burkhoff and Tess Doerner in the garden of the 4400 Centre. Kevin had asked Shawn to be his best man and he happily accepted. Kevin was waiting at the altar, nervous and happy at the same time. It wouldn't take long until he saw the love of his life. Tess was dressed in simply white accompanied by Tom Baldwin. The wedding march started playing as she slowly approached the altar. There had never been a time in her life where she had felt happier. Her heart was racing. When she saw Kevin standing there, waiting for her, nothing else mattered. Tom gave her away and Kevin looked at her adoringly. The priest began to speak: "Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Kevin Burkhoff and Tess Doerner in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." As the priest continued, Kevin tried hard to hold back the tears but to no avail. Tess touched his cheek and gently wiped away the tear and smiled at him. The priest continued as the bonding words were spoken: "Do you Kevin Burkhoff, take Tess Doerner to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?" Kevin looked at her in love and adoration, knowing that this was what he had dreamed of for so long. "I do," Kevin said as Shawn handed him the ring and placed it on her finger. His hand was trembling.

"Do you Tess Doerner, take Kevin Burkhoff, to be your partner in life and sharing your path; equal in love, a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish, through good times and bad, until death do you part?". "I do," she said as Shawn handed the other ring over to her and she placed it on his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife", said the priest, "You may kiss the bride."

Kevin lifted her veil and kissed her as everyone was clapping hands. This was their day.


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Night

The sequel to 'Happy Ever After'. Kevin and Tess come home after their wedding day and consummate their love.

The wedding had been beautiful. After Kevin and Tess had exchanged their vows everyone was singing, dancing, storytelling. The weather had been a blessing, it was one of those Golden October days with summer temperatures and the sun bringing out every variety of gold in the leaves. Tess threw the bridal flowers high up into the air laughing and Isabelle caught them. She and Kyle had been dating for a while now and it was getting serious. Kevin cut the cake and distributed the pieces, and everyone shouted "Speech, speech, speech!" He was shy at giving speeches and talking in front of people but eventually gave in and began to retell the story of the time when he first met Tess in the Abendson Psychiatric Care Facility. She was looking at him adoringly the entire time and couldn't believe they were married. Kevin told everyone how they instantly connected even though they had both been ill: He had been suffering from paranoid personality disorder, and Tess had been schizophrenic at that time. From the first moment he laid eyes upon Tess he knew that she understood him without saying anything at all. Richard joked that they were indeed the cutest couple that came out of an insane asylum. "Well, thank you, Richard, I'll take that as a compliment", Kevin replied, and everyone laughed.

It was very late at night when they got home, their wedding day had been so memorable and wonderful but exhausting without end. Tess could barely keep her eyes open, so Kevin carried her the final steps to the bedroom, gently laying her down, stroking her hair and cuddled up beside her.

It was in the early morning hours that Tess awoke and felt a burning sensation building up within her she had never felt before in her life as she looked at Kevin sleeping beside her peacefully. This time of day before the sunrise had something special about it. Tess had read in a romance magazine about the ritual of waiting half of the wedding night with the consummation of the marriage was said to complete the bond and promises made between two newlyweds forever and keep them safe from jealousy and the temptation of ever giving into adultery. She loved him so much and the fact she was his wife filled her with joy. Tess was going to show him tonight just how much she did. It began to dawn on her: She wanted him to make love to her, desperately. She was still a virgin, but she was ready and on fire. Tess blushed at the thought and the images that played before her eyes and set to the task. She began caressing and kissing his face as Kevin slowly awoke from his sleep still unaware as to what was happening. When she continued her ministrations, placing gentle kisses on his bare chest, Kevin awoke with a startle, looking up at her in shock. "Tess, what are you doing?" She laughed that adorable laugh of hers, which she always did when Kevin reacted so innocently and so clueless. "I want you to make love to me, now." Her voice was hoarse. He looked at her in disbelief at first but then he saw that she really meant it. There was a look in her eyes that he had never seen before, look of longing and desire, wanton. "My wife Tess," he said tenderly, looking at her in love as Tess started kissing him. "Want you so much, please Kevin, make love to me." Kevin sensed her need was genuine and was still amazed and genuinely flattered that Tess would want him this much. "Want you, so much."

Tess laid on her back, closed her eyes and let Kevin take control. Her breathing became labored, she felt her heart beating loudly through her chest, she was burning up. Even though he was barely touching her, it felt like electricity surging through her veins every time, it was out of this world. Kevin gently removed her nightgown, his eyes fixed on her all the time, taking in the sight of her. She was a goddess and he was going to give her everything he had until the night was through. This was it, this was love. Kevin felt desire building up within him and gently positioned himself on top of her, he heard Tess moaning with pleasure and she welcomed him. That sensation alone was almost enough to send him over the edge. Kevin entered her cautiously, making sure not to hurt her, watching her reaction. For a long while he held completely still, wanting to make this moment last as long as possible. Kevin then closed his eyes and moved slowly, savoring every moment. This was bliss. Tess drew him in for a deep kiss, clinging onto him. "Love you so much," she whispered, tears were streaming down her face. "And I love you." His voice was warm and soft. Tess instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in closer. "Deeper," she said. It didn't take much else and she was losing herself in the sensations, writhing with pleasure to the core. She had never imagined that such emotions were possible. Tess was experiencing one little death after the other like waves moving after her. Her moaning excited Kevin so much that he felt himself approaching the edge very quickly and his orgasm was so powerful, that he took Tess right with him again.

They were spent, at complete peace and dawn was breaking.


End file.
